


Marionette Strings

by fandomchildd



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, F/F, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Identity Reveal, the whole squad is here to kick Gabriel's ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomchildd/pseuds/fandomchildd
Summary: Marinette knew she wasn't strong enough to fight off the akuma. She knew it would get to her eventually. She also knew that the city needed her to be strong. But she wasn't strong. She was weak, and she was done pretending to be strong. Alya could help, but she believed Lila's lies. Chat Noir could help, but he wasn't there.She did what she had to.She gave her earrings to Alya and let herself be controlled.Let someone else pull on her strings.It was so much easier.But those green eyes kept urging her to fight.





	1. Chapter 1

_Marinette_

I knew I wasn't strong enough to fight off the purple butterfly fluttering towards me. I knew it would get to me eventually. I knew that the city needed me to be strong. But I wasn't strong. I was weak, and I was done pretending to be strong. Alya could help, but she believed Lila's lies. Chat Noir could help, but he wasn't there. 

In other words, I was completely screwed and Tikki couldn’t do anything. 

I did what I had to.

I dashed out of the bathroom, running into Alya. I smiled weakly and shoved my earrings into her hands. 

“Tikki can take you to Master Fu for your miraculous,” I said, watching as the akuma landed on my hair ribbon. “Please, Alya, run!”

“Hello, Marionette, I am Hawkmoth.” Hawkmoth said, his symbol appearing above my face. 

“I’m not Marionette. I’m Marinette, and no one controls me,” I snapped back, my frustrations seeping into my voice. Alya looked at me in horror. I waved goodbye. 

“Wouldn’t it be easier to have someone else take the reins? To sit back and watch as your life plays out the way you weren’t brave enough to take it?”

“Find- find Chat…” I choked out. Then shadowy bubbles covered my body and sunk into my skin. 

Alya ran. 

 

_Adrien_

I smiled, slightly annoyed with Lila’s antics and a bit worried for Marinette, who had rushed out of the room a few minutes prior. Lila had followed her and come back with a smug expression she quickly ditched in favor of more lies. I was getting a little tired of everyone’s immediate acceptance of Lila and discrediting of Marinette, but she’s the type of person who would never let herself get akumatized. 

A scream echoed through the hallways. Shit. I jinxed it. 

Wait… that was Alya’s scream. And judging by the look on Nino’s face, he recognized it too. I pulled up the Ladyblog on my phone with a desperate hope that Alya would film for once. No luck, but when you’re a black cat you get used to unlucky situations. I searched the area, looking for a place to transform, but Nino pulled me after him and we ran for the scream and Alya. We turned a corner, and Alya plowed into us. 

“Alya? What’s happening?” I asked, suddenly terrified at the shattered look in her eyes. 

“Oh god. It’s Marinette. Marinette’s been akumatized. And Ladybug is already down,” Alya whispered. I stared at her. No, no, no. This can’t be happening. Ladybug can’t have already fallen. 

“What?” Nino whisper-yelled. Alya nodded, holding out a pair of black studs that looked strangely familiar. A red and black kwami flew out from behind her, and I shook my head. 

“No, this can’t be happening,” I muttered, the weight of the world suddenly falling on my shoulders. I wasn’t there, and she fell. I should have been there!

“I’m so sorry, Adrien,” the kwami blurted out after a painful silence. “But you have to go, now! She needs you, whether she’ll admit it or not.”

Alya and Nino looked back and forth between me and the kwami.  _ Ladybug’s _ kwami. 

“Alya, Nino, give me the miraculous and get to Master Fu,” I said hesitantly. I looked at my two best friends and knew I could trust them with my life in that moment. “Plagg, claws out.”

Plagg started to protest, but he was sucked into my ring, the green light replacing fabric with leather. I didn’t smile the way I usually do. Even the rush that the leather comes with wasn’t enough to fix my mood. Ladybug’s kwami, who’s name I  _ still _ didn’t know, offered a half-hearted reassuring smile and lead the stunned duo out. I charged down the hallway in the direction that Alya came from. Ladybug’s earrings felt like they were burning in my pocket. I failed her. 

And then I saw her, and it hit me hard. 

Marionette was just as terrifying and heart-shattering as Marinette was beautiful and compassionate. Because I never realized how much I’d miss her soulful bluebell eyes until they’re black and heartless. 

She had pale, porcelain skin, a white mask outlined in red, and black gloves. Her lips were perfectly red, her cheeks dusted with only a hint of pink. Her dress was white with pink flowers on the skirt. Black strings controlled her movements, and her red and black hair ribbons floating out behind her like wings. 

She was just as stunningly gorgeous as Ladybug. Except her eyes were deadly where Ladybug’s were rejuvenating.

Oh god I was screwed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction, and really it needs a lot of work. Sorry for making it so short, but it's a work in progress and I might update it tonight. If all goes well you can expect a chapter every few days or something similar to that. I have a lot written down, I just have to edit it all. Comments are greatly appreciated. Most chapters should be longer than this one, but I really wanted to post something and hopefully get some feedback before I continue writing. Thanks!  
> My tumblr is death-by-ladybug.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortness, school's been really stressful and deadlines are murdering me. You might want to reread the first chapter as well, I edited a few details. Overall, thanks! I didn't expect much support on the first chapter and it's my first time posting any works.  
> So, this is all trying to get to one point in the story and suddenly it all gets really interesting to write. Ignore my rants. 
> 
> Oh, and expect me to be slowly updating and adding to this chapter for the next few hours. Just a gentle warning!

_Alya_

I lost track of how long we ran, and Marionette’s black eyes kept burning across my vision like a curse. Marinette was the most compassionate, kind, caring person I knew, so of course she would be the worst akuma. And of course she would be Ladybug. No one else could be that good.

Well, except Adrien, our sunshine child, but he’s Chat Noir. Which I totally called. No wonder Marinette didn’t believe me.

The dolls under Marionette’s control slowly spread, tying strings to the people they caught. It was a nightmare. An actual puppet apocalypse. I mean, there was Zombiezou, but this was worse. A lot worse. There was no love. Just empty black eyes and pale skin.

We ran hard, trying to get to the address Tikki had drilled into my head. Puppets tried to attack us but I’d been to enough battles blogging to be able to fight off akuma victims, and my limited experience as Rena Rouge.

There was an old Chinese man waiting for us at the address. He smiled and held out two boxes. I took mine and slipped it around my neck. Trixx appeared with a grim look.

“Trixx, let’s pounce,” I called out. Nino followed me with a cry of “Wayzz, shell on.” Even the familiar feel of the magic washing over me did nothing for my mood. This could’ve been our final battle.

Racing over the rooftops, wind whipping at my hair, with Nino beside me, I would’ve been okay if this was our final battle. This was what I wanted to remember. To fight for. My life, my family, and my friends. I owe that to Marinette.

 

_Adrien_

So, I was screwed. That had been decided.

But giving up? Never. Not on my lady.

I had no clue what was going to happen. Without Ladybug, I had no way of purifying the akuma. But Hawkmoth couldn’t win. Not while I still breathed.

Marionette reached out, a spool of thread in hand. I dodged, the dread replaced with the thrill of the battle. Dolls surrounded me, and I lost myself in the swipes, strings, and steps of that battle. I  _had_ to get to Marionette. No matter how many strings I snipped. 

Literally. I discovered slowly that every string I cut made the person regain control of the attached limb. 

Marionette watched the battle play out in front of her. With a sudden jerk of her head, her puppets stood in a perfect circle around me, aside from the few places I'd managed to break strings. Their eerie gazes unsettled me, but I didn't comment. She stepped forward, the puppets parting. Honestly, for a second I was convinced I had to be dreaming, because the scene in front of me was like a horror movie or a child's worst nightmare. Too creepy to be real. But the throbbing in my side where a puppet had landed a lucky blow. For once I was glad I was unlucky, because what most people didn't realize is that unlucky simply means without luck. Lucky can be full of bad luck or good luck. 

I waited for her to make a move. My muscles screamed to move, but that seemed like such a  _Chat_ thing to do. Right then I needed to be better. Not an expendable shield, bu the only hope of Paris. 

I needed the little luck I had to be good luck. 

Lady Luck, it seemed, was on my side. Expect she wasn't. She was right in front of me. 

Her luck wasn't all that good after all. And from what I knew about her, she's got the bad luck too. 

I smiled as Rena Rouge chose that moment to leap in and kick one of Marionette's strings so hard it actually snapped. Like a rubber band. 

Carapace grabbed me and we got the hell out of there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, the true shortness just hit me. This is my least favorite part of the story and it's NOT fun writing. But the ending is totally worth writing short, self-hated chapters to get to in my opinion. And every person who reads it is worth writing for!  
> (big thanks to my super-supportive bus stop buddies, one of which who lets me rant for hours and the other of which who distracts me with other fanfics. I love you two! <3)  
> Comments greatly appreciated!
> 
> My tumblr is death-by-ladybug.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, you've officially reached the part where I'm excited about writing this!  
> Yes, I posted a oneshot and this in one day. Today's doomsday/the day that the science fair projects are due. excuse my grammar/spelling.  
> I'm wearing my stress-hair. Don't judge.  
> Love y'all!  
> Happy Valentine's Day.

_Marinette_

I drifted. So long. It felt like forever. Unattached to a body. It was a dream. No, a nightmare. No one want to be in blank, white space while your body destroys your city. I was so, so scared.

I was about to give up, to let go.

Then there was a snap, and I had a finger. I could move it. I couldn’t see it, but I could feel and there was something there. A brush against my skin. There was someone there, and I would win my body back one string at a time. I saw a pair of green eyes from my memories.

I needed to get back to those green eyes. 

Anything to see those green eyes anymore. 

And that smile. That was why I fought. 

I loved those eyes, that careless smile. 

And I would've fought forever to get back to them. I had to fight. 

It was the only way. 

Even with only a finger, I could win this battle. I  _had_ to. The boy with the emerald gaze and perfect smile needed me. 

He was my other half. 

 

_Adrien_

Her freed finger twitched. 

That was the last thing I saw before we ran. 

A theory popped into my head. If the puppets regained control of limbs that we cut the strings off, why not Marinette? What if she could control that finger? My head spun. Maybe we could get her to de-akumatize herself. Maybe... I shook my head. Marionette was an akuma, not a hero. She wasn't going to help us. 

I couldn't get the tiny hope away. 

"So, dude, you owe me big time. I've saved your ass twice now," Carapace smirked. I rolled my eyes and sighed. 

"You're never gonna let that go, are you?" I said, acting resigned. Rena kicked me. 

"Nope. But dude, you're Chat Noir? What the hell?" Despite his affronted appearance, I laughed. 

"Well, the cat's out of the bag now," I snickered. Then I stopped, remembering that Ladybug wasn't there to roll her eyes. I glanced at Rena, who wore a similar expression, no doubt remembering all the interactions she caught on tape.

"Man, I walked right into that one," Carapace snorted.

"Yeah," I replied sadly. "She would've rolled her eyes at me for punning at a time like this. But her eyes always got this bright spark when i made a joke, like she secretly enjoyed it. The first time I made a pun, I was so surprised at myself. I wanted to die of embarrassment. Then I saw her eyes, and I knew I'd never stop as long as I lived."

"Yeah," Rena echoed. "Don't stop. Ever. She loved your puns."

"Really?"

"She was never very good at hiding emotions. It's one of the things I loved about her."

"Hey, dudes, don't worry. We'll get her back. Just imagine her face when she realizes you're Chat Noir!" Carapace said, attempting to lighten the mood a bit. 

Rena snorted. "We _have_  to video her reaction. It'll be priceless." She smiled a bit. "I wish she could find out a different way." 

"Dude, don't we all?" Carapace responded. 

"Why would her reaction be priceless?' I asked, confused. 

Carapace and Rena Rouge turned towards me, holding in laughter. 

"Dude. Homeschooling really did a number on you, didn't it?" Carapace choked out, shaking. 

"Marinette's had a crush on you since, like, the first day of school," Rena explained, as if it were obvious.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> good job, you finished the chapter! expect me to edit it for the next hour. that's a thing I do.  
> f*ck you spotify ads. you're ruining the mood.  
> STRESS-HAIR IS A THING NOW
> 
> My tumblr is death-by-ladybug.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, sappy Chloe redemption. I'd say sorry, but I'm really not. Chloe has some serious potential for badassness. No good writer can ignore that!  
> I'm very proud of this new turn in the story. It wasn't planned, but it works out so perfectly with my storyline. I have basically everything planned out except the aftermath, so expect another chapter later today or early tomorrow.

_Marinette_

So.

I could feel something. 

I could  _tap_ on said something. 

I knew Morse. 

I may not have had a face, but  _damn_. Even _h_ _e_  would have been jealous of that (internal) smirk. 

Hmm. 

Tap tap tap. Pause. Long tap. Pause. Tap tap. Pause. Tap, long tap, tap tap. Pause. Tap, long tap, tap tap. Long pause. Tap tap tap tap. Pause. Tap. Pause. Tap, long tap, tap. Pause. Tap. Repeat. 

_Still here._

Still waiting to see his green eyes again. 

Those taps were meant to say a lot more than just hello, after all. 

 

 _Adrien_  

Finding Marionette wasn't very difficult. 

Dealing with Rena Rouge and Carapace's teasing, though. I could almost imagine Ladybug next to me, laughing along with them. Rolling her eyes at my puns. 

In other words, I was a hopeless mess. 

It got worse when we tracked down Chloe to present the Bee Miraculous to its rightful wielder. 

Queen Bee had no problem joining in. 

I gave a watery smile. The four of us were broken. Missing our leader. Four wasn't right. There should've been five. But I could appreciate their attempts to lighten the mood a bit. 

"Alright, you mangy alley cat. Get over yourself. We are a  **team** , not a bunch of idiots in bright costume. We are Miraculous wielders. We  _can_ do this. I may not know her like you three do, but I damn well know she doesn't want you sitting here moping. We're going to win this battle. For Ladybug. For Marinette. So get off your asses, we're not going down without a fight," Queen Bee proclaimed. She sighed. "I remember a wise woman once saying to me, 'all that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing.' She's right. Hawk Moth's already won if we stay here."

"We need a plan," Rena said firmly. 

"No, we don't. Plans are Ladybug's thing." Queen Bee argued. "Ladybug isn't here, so let's all follow this idiot's example," she gestured at me, "and leap in headfirst."

"Hey!" I said, offended. "I don't just leap into battle."

Carapace scoffed. "Dude."

"Okay, maybe I'm a bit reckless," I admitted. "But first we need to gather a bit of information. We know Rena managed to cut off one of Marionette's strings. What happened to that finger?"

"Chat, you're best at sulking in the shadows. Go on!" Queen Bee demanded. I nodded and slipped away. 

 

_Chloe_

I always thought Chat Noir didn't deserve Ladybug. And Marinette didn't deserve Adrien. Right then, I was realizing exactly how perfect those losers were together. I knew those losers were made for each other. Who would I be to get between them?

"Alright, he's gone. When this is over, we're going to get those dorks together no matter what," I said. My teammates looked at me in surprise. "What? They deserve each other."

"Wow, gurl. I never thought I'd hear you of all people say that. I never thought you'd be one of my superhero teammates either." Rena Rouge smirked. "Anything else?"

"Remember all the times she was a better person than me. So, always. That's the Marinette we're fighting for. A friend. An idol. Remember how perfect she was. Sweet, absent-minded, late, confident. Marinette is the type of girl we all want to be. Be her," I said. "That's it. I'm done. Let's give this bitch hell."

"Dude. Did you rehearse that speech or something?" Carapace with a smile. I smiled back and nodded. 

"I did, actually. Being nice is exhausting," I smirked. We all laughed. 

 _Oh god I made them laugh!_ my brain screamed. 

A warm feeling filled my chest. It felt like... home. It felt like family. And I wouldn't give up my new _family_ , the superhero family we all built together, for all the money in the world. I would protect the hive no matter what. Even Marinette. The hive needed me. 

It was time for me to own up to my title. There was a reason I was called  _Queen_ Bee. 

Chat chose that moment to scurry back, pale and shaking. He all but collapsed at my feet. I grabbed his arm and held him up. 

"What happened?" I asked. I didn't even try to hide the worry and fear in my voice. This was Adrien, the broken boy with no real family left. I had to protect him. 

Loyalty. Like Sabrina. The Bee Miraculous changed me more than I'd care to admit. I was determined to earn this power I didn't deserve. Home was worth it. And home was here, with my family. I could do this. Kindness. I could see so clearly the faces of everyone I'd ever hurt, and I would make it up to them. I had power, fame, and money. I could be better than I was. I had to rise above my upbringing, and use my influence for good. 

Lie-la was going to get hell for doing that to Marinette, and by extension Adrien, when this was over. 

"Marinette... She's still there."

Chat's words were whispered quietly, brokenly. That didn't do anything to dull my smile.

"Then let's go get our little Lady Luck back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thoughts on Chloe: Tikki gives Marinette a lot of confidence, and also helps her deal with anger and sadness. Plagg makes Adrien a lot more reckless, sassy, and snarky, while at the same time giving him freedom. Trixx compliments Alya's need for the truth, while compelling her to be truthful and to lie for the right reasons, and gives her a bit more of a playful flair. Wayzz mainly just helps Nino back up his protective nature with the ability to act on that, while keeping him level-headed. Pollen hasn't made much of an impact on Chloe yet. In my opinion, Chloe should become the bossy mom friend who knows exactly when something is wrong, and takes care of her 'hive.'  
> Y'all are awesome, btw.  
> Comments are greatly appreciated! It can take hours to write a chapter, and only a few minutes to read it. Take a few extra to say hello or point out a plot hole!  
> My tumblr is death-by-ladybug.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.  
> I said I'd get another chapter last weekend.  
> I failed.  
> Take this shit instead. It's longer than most of the other chapters.  
> And please yell at me to get another chapter out before the weekend ends. It would be much appreciated.

_Adrien_

I slipped away from the group at Queen Bee's orders, a bit surprised at this new Chloe. Not very surprised though. She may be a she-demon at times, but she's also a force of nature when her hive is in danger. That's the Chloe I befriended as a child. So, right then we became part of her hive. Even Marinette. 

Back to Marionette. She'd surrounded herself in puppets. Pretty, empty creatures, like Marinette had started to become while Lila lied. 

_Why didn't I see that coming_ _?_

Wait. Marinette was never empty. She was full of life and love. I couldn't believe she'd just lose herself like that. My lady was stronger than that, even if she wasn't truly mine. 

_I should have seen that coming. I wasn't there for her when she needed me most._

Something was off. Marinette would fight. Ladybug would  _never_ give up. Right? What did I know? She was always a mystery. 

Marionette came into view, and I grimaced. I had helped cause this. Her eyes weren't the beautiful bluebell blue I loved because of  _me_. They were a heartless black instead. Chloe would argue that it was Lila's fault, but I had stopped Marinette from exposing her lies. So I had to deal with my mess on my own. The others sent me off. Didn't they know I'd fight on my own? Their mistake. I'd lost enough. I sure as hell wouldn't lose her too. 

I crept closer slowly. Marionette's finger, the one with the broken string, was tapping a pattern, over and over again. Hmm. Interesting. 

 

_Marinette_

Please. He had to listen. My finger was getting tired fast. I couldn't keep that up much longer. 

_What if he was already overtaken?_

No. I couldn't think that. This was all Lila's fault. I would never let her win. Oh god, I missed him so much. Yes. That was better. Think of him. He was all that mattered. Alya and Nino had betrayed me. He was my only hope. 

Funny thing, I didn't know who he was anymore. 

Those green eyes were enough to keep me fighting. Even if I didn't remember which pair of green eyes I loved anymore. 

Hopeless. That's what I was. Hopeless for him. But I was fine with that. 

_Oh god, please make him listen._

_Please have him be okay._

 

_Adrien_

What? 

Her finger... 

It was tapping in Morse?

S. T. I. L. L. Pause. H. E. R. E. Pause, Repeat. 

Hope flooded through my veins, tears gathering in my eyes. She was still fighting. 

I fell in love with her again right then. 

My lady was still fighting. 

I fled. Ran across the rooftops with tears spilling over the edge of my black mask. I shook slightly as I collapsed in front of her team.  _Our_ team. She was the leader, and we would get her back. She was still fighting. So we could too. 

We were going to get her back. 

 

_Alya_

_Chloe_ had more sense than me.  _Chloe_. I had abandoned my best friend, my  _idol_. For a lying bitch. Only her partner stood next to her, not even knowing she was his partner. Sure, that mess we were in was all Lila's fault, but I was supposed to be her best friend. What had I done? 

I had a lot of apologize for. But actions speak louder than words. So after we saved her ass, we'd kick Lila's ass. 

A promise to my best friend. Who trusted me enough to give me a  _Miraculous_. She gave me a goddamn Miraculous. And I betrayed her. 

"Marinette... She's still there," Chat, her beloved partner, whispered. 

Queen Bee straightened, triumph filling her features. She wore a proud grin. "Then let's go get our little Lady Luck back." 

"When this is over," I paused. "We've all agreed to kick Lila's ass, right?"

Nods and smirks all around. 

"Dude, I thought that was a given." Carapace spun his shield on his arm. 

"Then, as Chloe so eloquently said, let's give this bitch hell." Chat said, moving away from Queen Bee to lean on his baton. "Our goal is to break the strings." 

"For Marinette!" I screamed, flute sliding into my hand. The rest of our team followed me as I dashed towards my akumatized friend. Hawk Moth would die someday for this. 

"Honey, let's do this shit," I heard Queen Bee snark behind me. I grinned. We were perfect. A team.  _Her_ team. She had brought us together. It was only fair that we repaid the favor. 

Hawk Moth didn't realize what happens when you make a group of determined, reckless, teenage superheroes desperate. And desperately trying to make up for their shitty actions towards their leader. Desperate is always what wins. We had nothing to lose, and everything to win. 

We were going to make up for that shit. Nothing in the goddamn world could keep me away from my best friend, even if I didn't deserve her. But she doesn't give a fuck about past things, she just forgives. She's too good for us all, but we'd sure as hell make it up to her. 

Lila was so dead when this was over. 

Hawk Moth fucked up. Marinette is our girl. No akuma could keep her true perfect soul trapped for long, not when I'm still alive. 

That son of a bitch was going down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed Alya cursing her head off. That's like my sibling's level of swearing.  
> but really though, I can totally see Alya cussing like every few seconds in her head when she's mad. It just fits her character so well!  
> Oof. Now I have to write battle scenes and that shit.  
> Comments greatly appreciated!  
> My tumblr is death-by-ladybug.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the beginning of the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after a rough start, a week of sickness, and a lot of pain, this chapter is finished! thanks to my amazing sibling Ro, who snuck into the basement way too often to steal ice cream and make me smile! chapter inspired by the song legends never die.

_Adrien_

Marionette was surrounded by puppets. 

Puppets as far as the eye could see. 

Black eyed, empty. 

Us four were the last four aside from Hawk Moth. 

We could do this. We could fight. 

Every step, every bruise... we would win in the end. 

We always won in the end. 

Right?

No.  _She_ always won in the end. Actually,  _we_ always won in the end. The five of us against the world. 

Four now. 

So much for just me and her against the world. 

A step. A puppet kicked away. A flood of puppets replacing every one we took down. 

Twelve people freed. 

 _Every broken string makes me less of a Marionette and more of a girl fighting to see your green eyes again._ Marinette's voice echoed in my head.

Oh. 

Alya's sister, Nora, ripped apart the strings of a puppet next to her as soon as I freed her, grinning like a maniac. A little girl who Marinette babysat a lot and Alya's little sisters laughed as they leapt from puppet to puppet shredding ribbons. My claws tore through countless strings, threads hanging from then like cobwebs. Rena wiped strings off her flute where they'd tangled, booting a puppet away from Nora just in time. Carapace used his shield like a frisbee, freeing Rose and Juleka. Alix and Kim started competing on freeing the most puppets, Sabrina snuck behind puppets and tripped them, Nathaniel batted them with rolled up comics, Max directed Markov with scissors, Miss Bustier swung her purse, Mylene and Ivan gently pushed people out of the way of stray ribbons trying to wrap around new victims, and hell, was that Jagged Stone??

Everyone fought back. For us. With us. 

I was wrong. We're not alone, not while they all still live. 

 

**Alya**

_Since the moment I saw you, I knew that fire wasn't just in your hair, and you would rule the world with me._

 

**Nino**

_I know I can trust you, because he trusts you._

 

**Chloe**

_You have deadly venom in your veins, and you wield it with pride instead of being hurt._

 

**Nora**

_Protect those I can't, like you always do._

 

**Manon**

_You fight and fight and fight, and it's time for you to win._

 

**Ella and Etta**

_You have someone beside you forever, and it brightens your world and wit._

 

**Rose and Juleka**

_Nothing can tear you apart, and nothing can stop your kindness._

 

**Alix, Kim, and Max**

_You're a trio of terror and you're going to be amazing, no matter what dares you make._

 

**Sabrina**

_Your loyalty knows no bounds, but you're trusting too much._

 

**Nathaniel and Marc**

_Creativity will guide you, as it always does._

 

**Miss Bustier**

_You support the superheroes more than I ever thought possible, but you need to guide them to the right track against evil, lies, and deceit._

 

**Mylene and Ivan**

_Strength does not come from power, but from overcoming fear instead._

 

**Tom and Sabine**

_Thank you for the strength you gave me._

 

**Jagged Stone and Penny**

_Inspiration is what you gift the world with, and I wouldn't be the same with out it._

 

_Marinette_

Every word, I meant. Every person freed was given a message. _Every_ one.  

It was my last chance to say what I meant. I chose this, in a way. I could pay the price. 

They were fighting for me, after all. Let my words make them hit just a bit harder. My gift to them for this. 

It wasn't enough. 

I felt every person overtaken, replaced as a puppet, until only the four remained. 

My four, my team, my people. 

They still fought, so I would too. 

_I'm so sorry, green-eyes, but my words are never enough. I've failed you, and now you pay the price._

 

_Chloe_

It looked like we stood a chance, then we didn't. 

Four of us, broken to pieces, then the puppets parted to let Marionette through. 

She was still devastatingly beautiful, her hair done in her normal sleek pigtails with deep red ribbons floating around them. Her dress was white with a red stitch over her throat, pink cherry blossoms on blackened branches decorating the skirt. She wore a white mask rimmed with dark red, and black silk gloves that stopped above her elbow. Her sleeves ended a few inches above her gloves. Her eyes were black, just like the puppets. And dripping black tears. Black strings hung from her figure. 

Marionette's left pointer finger had a broken string hanging from it, and that finger was tapping rapidly. 

We attacked with battle cries tearing from our lips, drained of energy and tired of fighting, but still hopeful for her. 

 _Legends never die, when the world is calling you. Can you hear them screaming out your name?_ Marinette whispered. 

 

_Marinette_

I hoped it was true with all my heart. They're legends and I will never let them die. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please, please, please yell at me in the comments to make another chapter soon, because i need brain fuel. like, a lot of brain fuel. even just like a smiley face or something would make me feel a lot better.  
> y'all are amazing and i love you all.  
> My tumblr is death-by-ladybug.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's late. very much late. but it's intense and makes like no sense at the end, and it's also the first over 1k words chapter.  
> inspired by the song heroes fall.

_Chloe_

We were stuck. 

No battle plan, no backup, just us four against everyone. We were done. Screwed. Fucked. But I'd be damned if I let my hive go down easy. 

Too many times had Chat Noir- no, Adrien taken the hit. I'd only taken a hit for Ladybug once, when only Ladybug and I were left. Zombiezou. Damn, I had hated that akuma. 

I can't even list every time Chat Noir has thrown himself in front of the akuma. Well, it was well past my time. Adrikins was  _mine_. He had to make it out of this. 

I owed that much to Marinette. I should have stepped up in the bathroom, when Marinette had gotten akumatized. I'd heard every word of her conversation with Lila, and recorded it too. I didn't, and now we were cornered on the top of the Eiffel Tower. 

I mean, the puppets _were_  having a _really_ hard time with the stairs and we'd blocked the elevators, but still. 

I glanced at Chat for a second. He watched me, worried, then reached forward to stop me. I dodged. "You've been controlled too many times. Let me be the one this time," I called backwards, sticking my comb in Rena's hair and ploughing the puppets backwards into the elevator, slamming the button for the lower levels. The doors closed just as Rena and Carapace turned towards me. 

Chat's terrified, devastated face was the last thing I saw before the puppets tied the controlling strings to my body. I didn't resist. 

Then blankness took over, shoving me into this in-between realm I'd seen after being hit by the Pixelator. Except this time, it's all of the puppets. 

My classmates surrounded me instantly with depressed faces.

"Chloe!"

"You did awesome," someone said. 

"Thanks for fighting when it really mattered, Chloe," another person whispered. "But if you're here, we've lost haven't we." 

"We love you Queen Bee!"

"NO!" I screamed. "We haven't lost. We're still fighting. We're still here. Not just the heroes, us too. Us normal, incredible, amazing civilians. My hive isn't just out there, it's in here too. All good heroes fall. But they also win. Always. Because when they do fall, we're there to back them up. Then they win. Then  _we_ win. Strength in numbers, right? Remember Reflekta? Chat Noir had us all stand up to her, and we saved Ladybug like that. As  _normal, incredible, amazing_ civilians. We're stuck here, so let's do something about that. Let's find a way out, or train, or do  _something_. My hive is out there, fighting. But my hive is also in here, these normal, incredible, amazing everyday civilians. So many times I've said you're all nothing special, or insulted you, or torn you down. It took being a superhero to realize that it's the normal people, these incredible, amazing people, whose small acts of kindness make a difference every time. A single smile could be the tipping point from a mass murderer to a doctor set on saving lives. I know Ladybug's kindness did a number on my infallible cold facade. This sounds ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous. But I mean every word to what does it matter? Ladybug's akumatized and it was Lila's lies and threats that tipped her down a darker path. Yes, Lila got Marinette akumatized, that bitch's bullshit rivals Hawkmoth's."

Lila huffed. "Says the stereotypical popular rich girl bitch."

"Says the backstabbing liar who threatens the class representative in the bathroom about her embarrassing crush, her friends, and everything she's earned, and then proceeds to get the superheroine of Paris turned into a supervillain. I'm a superhero, I'll have you know. Back to my point. We're awesome, incredible, heart-stoppingly fabulous, amazing,  _miraculous_ Parisians. Prove it. Let's go, I don't know, look for a way out or find Marinette? I bet she's here somewhere."

"Umm, Chloe? There's a door, but none of us can get it open. We should start there!" Sabrina tapped on my shoulder. I shot her a bright smile, and she pointed to a strange door with some sort of symbol on it, really similar to the symbol on the boxes that hold the Miraculouses. 

Same colors, too. 

I called for my classmates and we got to work on a plan worthy of Marinette. 

 

_Nino_

Queen Bee down. 

It hit me that we might not make it out of this, right as I pulled Rena out of the way of the Marionette's strings. Or, not really Rena anymore. The Bee and Fox kwamis had just kinda... merged isn't the right word. Whenever there was a weak spot in Rena's suit, it got covered with yellow and black like Queen Bee's suit. 

Retreat. We had to retreat. 

Because this akuma couldn't make illusions, and that was Hawkmoth approaching fast across the rooftops. Chat Noir leapt forward with a cry of " _Cataclysm!_ " and for a second the Marionette's eyes were blue. Then they were black again as about half her strings disintegrated under his touch. The freed limbs flailed then righted themselves, batting at the strings, tangling them up in a knot. 

In any other situation, I might have laughed. 

But then, Hawkmoth, in his ridiculous purple suit, landed in front of us with a frown, and the Marionette untangled herself, fixing the broken strings with a sneer. The two advanced, Hawkmoth wielding his cane and Marionette her strings. 

Chat's ring beeped. We were out of time. 

I didn't think before yanking my friends back, thrusting my shield forward to call, "Shellter!"

Then I saw that Chat wasn't in my force field. 

Too late, we watched him throw himself at the Marionette one final time. 

Too late, we watched Hawkmoth come up behind him. 

And too late, we watched our nemesis stab my best friend in the back, the bloody blade protruding from the other side of his stomach. 

Screams rang out through the air. 

Thousands of strings snapped. 

But Adrien didn't care as his transformation fell, revealing his identity to everyone, ignoring the gasp of shock from Hawkmoth. 

He stepped forwards anyways. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it took me hours to write this. HOURS. i am murdering all your hearts and i need saving from the angst, but PLEASE comment. like stated previously, comments are literally my life. I'm just to socially anxious to ever answer.  
> you are all amazing and i love you all.  
> so please yell at me to write more this weekend! you guys all deserve it, but as soon as I finish a chapter i get this dumb sense of satisfaction and then proceed to bury myself in fluff instead of writing more. I hate it but it happens and so you must yell at me to write more if you want more this weekend. I don't get a lot of time on a chromebook during the week, so the only writing that happens in in the weekends. help me please.  
> <3 you all!  
> My tumblr is death-by-ladybug.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter solves some stuff I kinda just left hanging in the last chapter, but it doesn't really take care of the main cliffhanger of the last chapter. Sorry about that.  
> This is officially the longest chapter! I tried to write this on Wednesday, but I didn't finish it so here it is today.

_Lila_

Ugh. First that dumb goody-two shoes Marinette had to get herself akumatized, then I got stuck in this weird, blank realm where people kept disappearing when I tried to talk to them. They went on and on about how awesome the Miraculous Team was and how lucky my classmates and I were to know Queen Bee in real life (who _wants_ to know Chloe Bourgeois, really), then Chloe asked what happened to Marinette to make her get that angry after giving her whole 'hero' speech. Overkill. 

Of course, then the class started speculating on what happened to the poor girl, and figured out that I had come out of the bathroom after Marinette had gone in. 

To make matters worse, the dumb Ladyblogger girl wasn't even there to soak up my lies and neither was her boyfriend, and even worse, Adrien. The three of them were probably hiding in some closet like the cowards they were. Shame, I could think of so many ways to destroy Marinette's reputation in front of him after this. 

Soon, people started to count the people they knew, and only Adrien, Alya, and Nino were missing. Other than a few assorted people who probably got stuck in some random safe spot. Or maybe they just, like, had a locked door. I mean, really. People are dumb, even when their lives are in danger. 

My classmates especially. They eat up my lies like it's nothing. Marinette may live a dream life (that girl's done _everything_ ), but I have the people wrapped around my little finger. And in the end, that's what makes the difference. Sweet nothings and empty promises over solid acts and past memories.

Marinette's a mess. I bet she even tried to refuse the akuma. 

"Hey, Lila, why do you think Marinette got akumatized?" Nathaniel asked. I smiled sweetly at my classmate.

"I don't know, but I think she was jealous," I responded quietly. 

"Pfft! Marinette, jealous? You've met her, right?" Alix scoffed. "She's, like, the most patient person ever!"

"Really? She's been really rude to me. She was threatening me in the bathroom." I paused dramatically. "I think she's jealous because Adrien likes me, not her, and all my experiences. I mean, I've met Jagged Stone and Ladybug's my best friend. Poor girl."

"Hate to break it to you, Lila, but she know Jagged Stone. She even designed an album cover for him. Adrien's obsessed with Ladybug, not you, but he talks about Marinette almost as much. She also is friends with not one but all five of Paris' superheroes, and is the main food supplier for our kwamis. Chat Noir himself calls her Princess! And Ladybug's kwami eats a lot of cookies. Oh, and she feeds Chat too. He doesn't have a great home life and is forced to be on a diet that doesn't take into account his superhero activities, so Marinette stuffs his face with food whenever he dares go near her balcony. She also has a great supply of honey pastries for my kwami after a long battle. She's the class representative and sadly, her class believes some liar they just met over her somehow. Honestly, if I had my phone right now I'd show the voice recording of you threatening her. Oh well, next time," Chloe sniped. "Rena's going to give me hell for this. She wanted to expose you by walking up to you ans smacking you, but this is much more enjoyable. I'm, like, 98.5% sure Chat would join her. Carapace has a bit more self control. Come on, this door isn't going to open itself."

My jaw dropped. 

 

_Chloe_

Calling Lila out felt way better than it should have. But there was already an akuma, and Hawkmoth couldn’t make two at once. 

I examined the door. It was a black, glossy wood with a red carving the same shape as the one on the Miraculous boxes. I pressed against it experimentally. 

Only to step back quickly as it lit up yellow. I grinned. So, it reacted to Miraculous wielders. I tried the handle. 

Less luck. Oh well, Chat does fine with basically no luck. But he also has Ladybug, the embodiment of luck. 

I scanned the crowd. A man in a red Hawaiian shirt (how ridiculous) winked at me, and an idea began to form. The door glowed yellow for me? Great. It was probably reacting to my Miraculous, which, although absent, was bonded to me. So, what if other people who might get Miraculi someday touched the door? 

I called for my classmates, having them each put a hand on the door. 

Disappointment flooded through me as the door stubbornly stayed red.  

"Chloe."

I turned around, seeing Nathalie, Gabriel's assistant, hovering near the door. "Yes?"

She sighed. "I'm sorry."

The she reached for the door, the markings turning a rich blue, and yanked it open. 

 _Blue._ Like, peacock blue. 

Like Mayura. 

Oh. 

 

_Marinette_

i don't know what changed, but at some point in time I manifested a body in this weird, white realm. I flopped to the ground, bored. I had no way to tell what was going on, and the occasional flash of a scene was just depressing. 

I missed color. Reds and blues and yellows and oranges and purples, rich and free and perfect and everything dreams are made of. The only color here was the pinks and greys of my clothes. 

Most of all, I missed green. 

Like his eyes. 

Of course, the door that just randomly appeared was blue, not green. 

And it opened to reveal Chloe standing next to Adrien's dad's assistant, Nathalie I think, both women looking somewhere between shocked and incredibly regretful. 

Chloe charged inside and threw her arms around me with a happy squeal. I stumbled back a bit, stunned, and returned the hug eagerly. After however long it had been without anyone else, any human contact felt  _amazing_. 

Nathalie smiled from behind us, and stepped to the side to let the rest of my classmates, excluding Lila, Adrien, Alya, and Nino, through the door where they joined the hug. Lila stood off to the side awkwardly, glaring at me. The other three were nowhere to be seen. 

As soon as my classmates pulled away, I stalked up to Lila and socked her. Then I turned on my heel and swept past my classmates to Chloe. 

"Queenie, how bad is it?" I asked, as if I hadn't just punched a civilian. 

"Really bad. Everyone here was caught by the Marionette, and only Chat Noir, Carapace, and Rena Gold are left in control of their own bodies, and I think I saw Hawkmoth," Chloe spat out. "I have never wanted to jam my stinger up Hawkmoth's ass more, and believe me, I spend  _way_ too much time thinking about that. That butterfly's ass is  _mine._ "

I cracked a smile. "Well, I have an idea. Come on, let's get out of my space and into the general space." I herded my classmates back into their space, closing the door behind us. The door started glowing bright red as I touched it, and I pulled the door open again. 

Everyone watching gasped, and Chloe gave a beautifully evil smirk. "Hawkmoth, you better watch out. I am coming for your ass!" She called out, and led the charge through the door and back into their bodies. 

I grinned; Hawkmoth would never see them coming. 

"You chose well, Marinette," Master Fu said, watching them leave. Then he followed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a blast to write, and we're so close to the best part of the story!  
> <3 you all!  
> Have a great day, and since it's spring break for me, you can expect another chapter before next weekend.  
> My tumblr is death-by-ladybug.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof. went to write this with a great idea of how everything was going to work out perfectly and wrote this chapter instead. i swear, it gets better after this and PLEASE remember, i didn't tag this with major character death. That's because NO ONE dies, major character or otherwise. so please don't kill me.  
> edit: while writing chapter twelve, i realize that i lied. someone dies. I'm really sorry. don't worry though, they wanted to die and were old (NOT Master Fu, he's not really mentioned).

_Marinette_

As soon as the last person leapt through the doorway, it disappeared and I was alone again. 

Alone, and quite bored. 

But also determined. 

Missing Tikki. Missing Alya and Nino. Even Chloe at this point. Seeing anyone would be a dream come true. 

Most of all, missing _him_. 

Fearing for them, worrying for lives that could be lost. Blaming myself. Blaming Lila. But really, it's Hawkmoth's fault and I know that. Hawkmoth and his butterflies. 

Then there was a flash of green light, and my sight (of the real world) returned briefly just in time for me to see black leather fading away, a black kwami falling to the floor, a sword through him back, Hawkmoth, in his ridiculous hideous purple suit behind him, blood everywhere, a green shield like a turtle shell about to fade hiding familiar faces. 

A sad, sad smile and a step forward.

Then the white returned, and I was alone again. Alone, and so much worse. 

Wishing I hadn't seen that in the first place, because ignorance is bliss and those green eyes were shimmering with unshed tears, not mischief. 

And suddenly, the world was back and I could  _feel_ and only watch my partner fall, my earrings in my hand, feel his breath against my face as he coughed out what sounded too much like goodbye, feel as he kissed me. 

Feel as my knees hit the ground. Watch as his eyes fluttered shut like butterfly wings.

His skin was cold, but the blood everywhere was hot and sticky. 

Contrast. 

The ladybug and the black cat. Lucky and unlucky. Light and dark. 

But then there's that little bit of darkness in the light, and the light in the darkness. Small, but so, so concentrated. 

I slipped the fully charged ladybug earrings into Adrien's ears and slid the silver ring from his finger to mine, standing to find my nemesis. 

And finding a broken father instead. 

 

_Adrien_

Carapace called up Shellter behind me, trapping him and Rena Gold in his shield. Safe, but not for long. Chloe was long gone by now. Hawkmoth and the Marionette stood before me and I was out of time, my ring beeping frantically.

I could almost hear Plagg yelling at me to flee in my head, but I ignored him. I would never leave her. 

With or without her spots. 

My ring gave a final beep and I sensed that Plagg was holding out a little longer, and my transformation didn't fall. It was going to, though. Hawkmoth was right in front of me and technically that should have been the final beep. 

Hawkmoth was right in front of me, Marinette/Ladybug was akumatized, Carapace and Rena had only five minutes left, and Queen Bee was down. 

I stepped forward, reaching out for Marinette, and Hawkmoth stabbed his cane through my stomach. I winced, but ignored the searing pain, the blood dripping to the floor, the shiny metal sticking out of my abdomen. 

Plagg fell out of my ring with a flash of green, and something like color shone in the Marionette's black eyes for a second. I smiled, not my signature Chat smirk or the fake smiles from my photoshoots, but a sad, last chance sort of smile. Something so much more real. 

Hawkmoth gasped, strings disintegrated, and a hint of blue sparkled in her eyes, though still surrounded by black. 

The same bluebell eyes that stood up to a man made of butterflies and promised to protect the people. The same bluebell eyes that stood up to Chloe, then Lila. The same bluebell eyes that had defeated every single akuma. The same bluebell eyes that had the confidence to become a great leader, to fight, and to win again and again against all odds. The same bluebell eyes that changed lives, that stood against evil always, that became a role model for thousands. 

Underneath the butterfly, it's still the same woman who always wins in the end, because the people fight beside her and rally to aid her when she falls. 

In the end, she's always going to win. 

And I trust that she'll always be by my side. 

So I stepped forward, maybe for the last time. And this time she didn't push me away. 

"Always, m'lady," I whispered, a final promise. I slid her earrings into her hand and pressed my lips against hers. 

Then I crumpled to the ground, red splattering around me. Her color. 

My eyes closed and unconsciousness overtook me, but not before the blackness in hers dissolved and she fell to her knees, cupping my face in her shaking hands. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> actually, i reread this and I give you full permission to kill me. this is the last everything-goes-wrong chapter.  
> please comment! a lot of the comments from previous chapters made my day, and whenever I'm having a bad day reading the comments is a sure way to make me happy. And sometimes make me cry from everyone's high opinions from this.  
> <3 you all, I promise I'll stop murdering y'all except if it's by suffocation from too much fluff or tears of joy from now on.  
> knowing me, you'll die by fluff.  
> My tumblr is death-by-ladybug.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kwamis help each other out. It's just part of their life. And they won't let another black cat die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter took so fucking long i died like fifty times writing this.  
> so without further ado, enjoy the fruits of my labor.

_Plagg_

At this point, Plagg knew how it was all going to end. 

The cat sacrificed to save the bug, like always. 

Every single one of his kittens, dead to save their bug. 

Plagg had had  _enough_. This kid was better. The best. He couldn't die now. Plagg wouldn't let him. 

Keeping up his transformation hadn't worked. Plagg was already exhausted. 

Then the bug went and took the ring, giving her earrings to his kid. Knowing that Tikki was at full strength, and Plagg wasn't. Knowing that Plagg didn't have enough energy to help heal his kid, and Tikki had more than enough. Knowing that Plagg couldn't help her fight. And choosing to save his kitten instead. 

Plagg approved. She might be ridiculous, but she was perfect for his kitten. And she would fight for him, just as he would fight for her. 

Tikki would save Adrien. But Plagg would be damned if he let Marinette fight alone. 

It had been far too long since he had a queen. 

 

_Nooroo_

Nooroo had known since the beginning that his holder's son was Chat Noir. He'd even seen Plagg once or twice. He kept hidden, and made sure Plagg knew. Plagg had lost too many kittens and Nooroo didn't want him to have to lose another. 

Nooroo was so afraid that someday, Adrien would find out and shatter. 

Gabriel was cruel. Nooroo knew this, and wanted only to protect everyone from him. He'd managed to starve himself to weaken himself. He doubted Gabriel even knew he ate at all. 

But as cruel as Gabriel was, Nooroo never wanted this to happen. 

Adrien, dying from a wound his own father had inflicted on him. The bug standing over him with tears streaming down her face and Plagg's ring on her finger. Gabriel, watching and heartbroken. 

As cruel as Gabriel was, he never wanted to hurt his son. Only to bring his mother back to make him happy again. 

And in doing so, hurting his son even more. Not seeing how happy he already was. 

There was no way this could end well. 

And yet, Tikki's powers flowed through Adrien's veins, and the wound began to heal. 

And yet, the bug wore Plagg's suit and stood tall like the queen she was, even if only in Adrien's eyes. 

Even as the turtle's shield and suit fell and the fox-bee ran to the bug, Nooroo had a feeling that maybe this time around, everything would be okay. 

Because strings, the strings on the bug and the people behind her, snapped. The people were freed. 

The people still stood behind the bug and the cat. 

And so the butterfly would fall. 

 

_Tikki_

Adrien's heartbeat was fading. 

Oh, god, Tikki had to help him. 

But Tikki had always been the most powerful of the kwamis when she was paired with a kitten of Plagg's. Unless, of course, a bug of hers was paired with Plagg. 

She would save this kitten. Too many had died, and now Marinette had given her a chance to save a kitten. 

She would save this kitten if it killed her, and she knew Plagg would save Marinette at the same stakes. Marinette had given Adrien a chance to survive, and Plagg would love her for it. Plagg would risk everything to save the bug who saved his kitten. 

They had to win this. This time they'd make it. 

Tikki had suffered through too much of them dancing around each other for one of them to die before they got together. 

 _She was going to save Adrien if it was the last thing she ever did_. 

Then she could finally kick Nooroo's holder's ass. 

Or rather, Adrien's father's ass. 

Or maybe Marinette was going to  _murder_ him first. 

 

_Pollen_

Trixx's fox would have been a good bee. She was a demon when her hive was in danger, and overprotective as well. She could have been a great bee. 

She was a fox through and through though. Pollen knew that. 

Pollen also knew that Queen Bee was essential to the hive, as was Rena Rouge. That didn't mean she couldn't enjoy this ramshackle, patchwork, on-the-fly Rena Gold. Working with Trixx was always... entertaining, to say the least. 

She also knew her queen's hive would be torn apart if Adrien didn't make it. 

When Plagg and Tikki unconsciously called for help, Pollen was ready to give her all. She had a big reserve of energy from all of the hive members, and now was the time to give back. 

 

_Trixx_

Trixx loved Alya dearly. For all her tricks, Trixx cared so much for her wielder. Alya was a good hero, one of Trixx's best. 

Trixx and Plagg were about equal in terms of misuse. And that was saying a lot. The true black cats, the chosen ones, were much to sweet to abuse their powers, but the misusers had no such qualms. And too many of Trixx's chosens had turned out bad. It was just a fact of the fox. 

The last wielder as noble and truthful as Alya was Robin Hood, and his life was much too hard for someone as heroic as him. 

Tikki and Plagg needed energy? Well, time to see how much energy she could give if she only had to make half a suit. 

 

_Wayzz_

Turtles are the most trustworthy. The slowest. They can hold incredible force and energy, but it takes time.

Time Adrien doesn't have. 

Wayzz knew Nino would be devastated if his best bro died. And it could take Plagg and Tikki decades to recover from another black cat dying. And Ladybug wouldn't last long without her partner. She'd be much too dark.

For the sake of all the Miraculous, and Master Fu, Wayzz would help heal this boy where his shield had failed. 

 

_Duusu_

Duusu stretched his feathers. Where was he?

Right. Emilie. His Miraculous damaged. Then Nathalie, knowing the risks. 

And woah, massive amounts of energy were pouring into Plagg and Tikki. To save the black cat!

How noble. That was a lot of energy. Enough to rouse Duusu from his slumber. 

He could even hitch a ride back to his Miraculous, fixing it. Then his energy would be restored and he too could contribute to the healing. And maybe he could have a proper wielder, to guide and see the world like he was meant too. Or at least see his fellow kwamis in the Miracle box. 

Yes, this was perfect. Duusu could get back, and reverse the damage he was forced to inflict on Emilie and Nathalie. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what fun. the end of the quarter is on my birthday, this friday. i can't decide whether to celebrate and screw grades, or to cram and have no fun and maybe get better grades. 
> 
> my birthday's april 5th, so like idk. do me a favor and have a lot of fun reading this.
> 
> Please comment! comments mean a lot to me and never fail to brighten my day. <3 you all!  
> oh and I'm thinking about a weird au with mariposa and a much better gabriel agreste, anyone interested?  
> My tumblr is death-by-ladybug.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was a pain in the ass. enough said.  
> also it's soooo short and leaves a lot of questions but I wanted to give y'all a chapter despite having to babysit for 24 hrs and make up an entire quarter of health homework, plus the skate party. So I sat down and started writing and something happened and i couldn't get anymore out.

_Adrien_

"Hey, kid. Wake up," a familiar voice insisted. "C'mon, your bug's lost without her kitten."

Something underneath him shifted, and soft fingertips brushed his hair away from his forehead. Someone choked back a sob, hot tears spilling onto his cheek. 

"He's gone, isn't he. I thought we could save him. I thought  _she_ could save him."

"Me too, Plagg. Me too. They were so strong together."

"She'll break without him."

"She's already breaking."

"We can't let her break."

"Duusu? _Emilie_? You... You were dead!"

A new voice spoke. "We're awake now... Is that  _Adrien_?"

"Yeah. He's my kitten."

"My bug's not going to make it without him."

"Oh, my poor, poor boy. Let me heal you," a fourth voice crooned softly. "Who did this to my son?"

"My kitten's a kitten. Kittens die. What makes you think you can do anything to help him?"

"He has his bug. They're perfect for each other, stronger than any others I've seen. My chicks haven't been active during many cat-bug duos, but they're certainly the best I've seen. He'll be strong enough to return to her, because he knows she'll break if he doesn't." The third voice argued. 

"He's my son. He'll be okay."

"You're..." a beautiful, broken voice rasped out. "You're Adrien's mother? I thought you were dead."

 _Marinette_.

Adrien didn't catch the response. Nothing else mattered because Ladybug,  _Marinette_ , was alive and okay. 

Green eyes cracked open, wincing slightly at the light. But it was worth it when bluebell blue eyes stared back down at him. 

A hint of a pained smile flickered across his face. "Hey, Princess," he croaked out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for such a short chapter again, i hate that i'm probably lowering the average words per chapter by a lot, but also there really isn't much more i can reasonably fit into this chapter without wrapping everything up too early.  
> My tumblr is death-by-ladybug.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so: there was another chapter twelve. It was posted for maybe an hour before I decided to scrap it and start over.  
> FURRPIG I KNOW YOU'RE THERE

_ Marinette _

I sighed, eying Gabriel suspiciously. He was a horrible person, and a worse father. But Adrien didn’t deserve to lose another parent. No one did. 

Even one like Gabriel. 

I lowered Adrien to the ground to destroy the rubble that had trapped Nino and Alya, both detransformed. Based on the glow, Tikki was boosting the healing process a bit. There was hope yet, he wasn’t dead. 

With a quick glance around, I spotted a figure in blue rushing across the rooftops with another person in their arms. I ignored it, deciding that there were more pressing matters, like my trapped friends. 

Chloe emerged from the elevator again and ran to Adrien, a sob erupting from her lips. She turned to Gabriel. “YOU,” she hissed, almost cat-like. “You-”

“Chloe,” I chided softly. “Later.”

She looked at me, blue eyes watering, and hatred burning in her expression. 

Not at me. Never at me. I’m a part of her hive, have always been. She had been a bitch, but she had never hurt me. Never deceived me. 

She’s family, the sister who acts like she hates you to make you that much stronger. She’s there, always. Anger is better than tears most of the time, and she knew that always. 

Alya was hurting. Alya, who was the spitfire to my calm worry, who is the support that builds me up when I’m down. Nino was hurting. Nino, who was the calm music to Alya’s flames. Who was the support to build my Chat up. Gabriel could wait, I had family hurting and I was there for them first. 

“Cataclysm,” I called quietly. The silence was too much, and the rubble had to go. I reached for the metal, then whirled around as the figure in blue landed on the railing, letting a woman with familiar green eyes slide out of her arms. The blue clad figure muttered something under her breath, her transformation ( _ oh. She’s Mayura _ ) falling to reveal a familiar-looking woman. It didn’t matter much anymore.

“Gabriel…” the green eyed woman breathed, her eyes sad and haunted. 

Gabriel smiled at her, somehow even more sad and broken than hers. And he reached out and took my hand.

The one with the ring. 

The one with active Cataclysm. 

My arch nemesis, my partner’s father, crumbled to dust. 

The Butterfly brooch clattered to the ground. 

And the two women held each other and cried for each other, for Adrien. 

My team watched in shock. I tore into the rubble, digging my teammates out as quickly as I could without Cataclysm. As soon as they were free, and ran back to Adrien even as my transformation fell and the various kwamis argued. 

I tuned back into the conversation just in time to hear the green-eyed woman say, “He’s my son. He’ll be okay.”

“You’re Adrien’s mother? I thought you were dead.” I asked quietly. 

“The Peacock was damaged, and it hurt the wielders. Somehow it got fixed, so the damage was reversed.” The Peacock kwami explained hastily. “I was trapped, and Emilie as well.”

Then Adrien’s eyes cracked open slightly and I inhaled sharply. A pale impression of a smile flickered across his face and he twitched slightly. “Hey, Princess.”

I wrapped my arms around him and the rest of our team joined in, the five of us acting like we were the only five people. 

Everything became more real as our classmates burst from the elevator and joined the group hug. Even Lila. 

Master Fu, Nathalie, and Emilie just watched proudly. 

Reality came crashing down much too soon and I managed to pull myself away long enough to present the Butterfly brooch to Master Fu. 

I took the earrings back from Adrien and returned the ring, transforming quickly to call up a Miraculous Cure. The people cheered as the familiar hopeful display colored the sky in pink, resetting everything to the way it was. 

Well, not exactly. Emilie still stood next to Nathalie, perfectly fine, and Lila still had a black eye from where I punched her. I guessed Tikki didn’t think that was worth fixing. 

I agreed completely. Forgiveness must be earned, and actions have to have consequences. Someday, I might be able to trust her. But today, this is what she did. And it still hurts. 

Gabriel was back, too. Roger Raincomprix was quick to snap handcuffs around his wrists as we left the Tower. 

Everything was going to be okay. 

 

_ Three Years Later _

I focused on my pencil strokes, letting the shading bleed from my fingertips. Like most of my designs, it’s loosely based off the Miraculous Stones. I sorted through the colored pencils next to me, deciding on a deep red and a golden pen. On a whim, I added in a golden bell into the female design. I started to sit backwards, then jumped as someone comes up to me from behind. 

“Princess, are you almost done?” Adrien asked, wrapping his arms around my waist and burying his face into my hair. I turned towards him and pressed a kiss against his cheek. “We’re going to be late!”

“Akumas made me late for nearly a year. Your father can deal with us being late once,” I complained back. “Besides, I want his opinion on this.”

“Adrien! Marinette!” Emilie called from the living room. “Come on! We’re going to be late.”

“See,” Adrien teased. “Even Mom agrees.”

“Fiiine,” I grumbled, abandoning my sketchbook to rejoin to my family. We were heading out to visit Gabriel in jail again, like we do every week. 

Out of all the futures I’d imagined, this was never one of them. Yet, this one is the only one I want anymore. 

I could do without the whole ‘Ladybugs hibernate in winter’ thing, though. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so much fun to write, no matter how hard it was or how much I struggled. It wouldn't have been possible without everyone who commented, or actually everyone who read it in general.  
> The biggest thanks go to my bus stop buddies (as mentioned in previous notes) and commenters echopainter, RachelRoth, anonyMOUSE, Menthe, Minkle_Thorn, mintyrest, adenafolly, Lovebug84, and The furriest pig, all of which who commented at exactly the right time to help me through something difficult or boost my spirits, or commented more than once. This would not have been half as good as it is without all of your support!  
> As I have said before, you readers are all amazing and thank you all for everything!  
> <3 you all!  
> Oh I just realized I tried to post it before actually pasting the chapter into the draft, lol.  
> My tumblr is death-by-ladybug.


End file.
